


This Way to Trees

by FeelsandFandoms



Series: 2014 Fic-Tac-Toe [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsandFandoms/pseuds/FeelsandFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana go to pick out their first Christmas tree and decorate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way to Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darth_morgana (Alrix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrix/gifts).



> Another fic for my brother. 
> 
> This was also written for [Merlin Writer's](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Holiday Fic-Tac-Toe Challenge. This is for the picture prompts of "a sign that says Walk This Way to Trees" and "ornaments". My card can be found [here](http://feelsandfandoms.livejournal.com/12123.html).

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Merlin asked.

"I'm positive. Just follow the GPS," Morgana replied. 

Merlin made a face at the little device. He stopped trusting them after he ended up on the wrong side of the county after the GPS told him the wrong way. To this day, his friends still loved to bring it up when they could.

He took the next left when prompted and saw a large white sign with red and black words that read "Walk this way to trees" with an arrow pointing up the small hill. There were a couple of cars parked next it. 

"I told you were going the right way," Morgana said with a smug grin as Merlin parked. She climbed out of the door walked around to Merlin's side as he got out. 

He slid his arm around her waist as they started up the path to the trees. "I will never question you again."

They soon came to the trees and owner walked up to them. "Have a look around and I've you find one, I'll help you load it."

Merlin thanked him as they walked away to look. As they walked along the rows, Merlin had no clue what to look for in a potential Christmas tree.

"See any you like?" Morgana asked.

"They all look the same to me so I'm fine with whatever you pick."

"I want it to be something we both like since it's our first tree together in our flat," she said as she stopped to get a closer look at one tree.

"This is the first time I've picked out a live tree before. My mum always used the same fake one every year."

Morgana felt a pang of guilt. She was always conscious of their different upbringings and didn't want to rub it in Merlin's face her family had more money. 

As if he could hear her thoughts, Merlin Melon put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled to make her turn back around to face him. Once she looked at him, he continued. "I didn't say that to make you feel bad in any way. It's just what we could afford and had." He gave her a smile to show he was fine, which he was. 

A smile slowly grew on her face. "Since this is your first real Christmas tree, let's find the beat damn looking tree this place has to offer."

  


It took them about an hour to find one they thought was the best but would also fit inside their flat. Once it was paid for and strapped to the car, they were on their way home.

Between the two of them, they were able to get the tree into the flat on the first floor. Merlin was relieved because he wasn't sure he could carry it up more than one flight of stairs. (The elevator was conveniently out of order.) It took some adjusting to get the tree in the stand straight. 

"It's perfect! Time to decorate," Morgana said when it was done. 

She was far more prepared for this than Merlin. She had multiple boxes of ornaments; the pretty, classy compared balls in gold and red, along with various other expensive ones. She also had the lights and tinsel. Merlin had just the one box he brought from his mum's house. In it were ones his mum have him with a couple of ones he bought like Doctor Who and Harry Potter collectable ornaments. But none of these topped the sculpted dragon his father made with "Merlin's 1st Christmas" carved into it.

When Morgana saw it, she carefully picked it up. "This is beautiful. Who made it? "

"My father. He loved dragons and carving them," he said with a fond smile.

"I know just where to put it." She reached up towards the top of the tree, removed one of her ornaments, and placed it there son it was easily seen. 

Merlin kissed her on her temple as he looked at it. 

"Care to do the honor?" she asked as he held out the star for the top. 

Merlin took the star and was able to place it without needing the step ladder. He stepped back as Morgana plugged in the lights and flipped off the main room lights. She rejoined Merlin in front of the tree, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. 

"It looks wonderful. I'm glad we did this," Merlin said. 

"Hopefully this will be be first of many," she said as she tilted her head up to look at him. 

Merlin smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on lips. "I hope for the same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://buckypendragon.tumblr.com/) for more Merlin related stuff.


End file.
